Different sides
by Death08
Summary: Maka..well you all know by now she is the nerd. But is she really a nerd or is that just an image of her reflection? Do you want to know? Keep on reading Later Soulxmaka on further chapters.
1. What is happening?

*wink wink* eh well erm you should know that I don't own soul eater and probably never will *wipes tear*. And I'm open for ideas so just shoot! Let's get into it!

* * *

Maka's pov.

A jail cell, yep that is how I'm spending my Saturday. But no I'm not alone, I have 7 other idiots with me. But we are all in different cells. Yes by that you can tell I'm with soul, tsubaki's with black-star, Kidd with Liz, and patty with corona. Ya it's odd that patty isn't with Liz and Kidd, well it's because she is dating corona now. Yes i know your like awe and wh- wait why am I telling you this, it's not the point.

Well we aren't exactly arrested but like they left us in jail cells with benches and a pay phone, but it's not like we have any money. The cops took everything away from us that is valuable. Ok ok well we have to stay in here for like 4 days I think. Well ya we have to stay here until the cops have LORD DEATH come pick us up. Yes supposedly the thing we did was so bad that he has to come himself and pick us up.

Oh god not again if only I could maka-chop him now.

Black-star: *starts playing harmonica he found on the ground*

Everyone: *groans* not again! BLACK-STAR SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

Black-star: YAHAHAHAHA FOR THE FIRST TIME YOU CAN NOT MAKA-CHOP ME OR DO ANY SHIT TO ME CUZ I AM PROTECTED BY THESE GODLY BARS!

Kidd: ..your right black-star we can get to you but tsubaki can *grins*

Tsubaki: what..I-I can't do th-

Black-star: YAHAHAHAHA SHE CAN'T NEVER HURT HER GOD!

Soul: tsubaki..just think of all the times he hasn't listen to you or pushed you aside. * bigger grin then kidd*

Black-Star: dude are u death? Like I said she will never hurt her g-

Tsubaki: *starts attacking him*

Black-star: *manly girl scream*

Me: SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT WE HAVE TO FIND A FREAKING WAY OUTTA HERE!

Everyone: BUT YOUR THE ONE THAT STARTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Me: like hell this isn't my fault! This idiot *points at soul* decided to follow me, you guys just followed him since you have NO lives.

Soul: just be glad your not alone ...erm well idk what to call you now pigtails no...dammit maka you killed all my good insults.

Me: *grins*

Corona: I don't know how to deal with dying in here.

Liz: WE ARE GOING TO DIE!?

Patty: ~la la la~

Ok so maybe its my fault we were all here. Just a part. The rest was more like a drama you can say. Well your probably wondering why and how this all started. Why did bookworm ole me did shit to get us here at this point? So it started last Monday...

XxxxxxX

Well you see, everyone thinks I'm a nobody with no life and just a nerd with tiny tits. Yes it might look like I have no tits. But have you ever heard of using some bandages? I don't like showing my boobs to the people because well its just wrong to me. Also since I'm not like sprit, the man whore. And yes I do have a life besides reading and studying. I do stuff on the other point of death city. I'll tell you later. Yes I am a nobody at the academy, but have my friends though about the outside? No because some of them could care less.

Everyone sees the reflection of me, the other side of me. Everyone to me looks like their own different side. Like Tsubaki, she looks so shy and happy on the outside but, I can tell that in her eyes, she is dying to say something and somewhat hurt.

Anyways, the people, yes I said the people, see the happy, nerdy maka. I wear the pigtails and the school girl outfit to school during the day. But at night when everyone is sleeping, I change to my night outfit then boom! The really me is back. I in reality hate the things I wear for school during the day. But In order for my friends to not find out what's really under that nerdy image of me, I have to try my best to keep it a secret.

-Monday morning-

I woke up and did my usual things. Dressing up and blah blah blah. I just want to get this day over with. I love the night better. I keep spacing out whenever I'm with the others. I hope they haven't noticed.

...oh look spoke to soon...

Soul: MAKA?! hello are you alive

Me: wha? Oh hi what's up?

Soul: ...can we go now or we are going to be late and I know how you don't like being late.

Me: like I give one or two shits about being la- oh I mean ...yay school fun okletsgonowhurryup!

Souls pov.

She has been acting all ...weird lately.

Not the good kind of weird just non-maka lately.

...spoke to soon...(again)

Maka: MAKAAAAA-CHOP! And your the one telling me to hurry up.

Me: . . . . . . . .o-

Maka: You want another one!?

Me: NO! Let's just go your making me lose my cool tiny-tits.

Well shit why the fuck did I say that...

*waiting for maka-chop impact*

Maka: idiot lets go.

...wut..?

~~~~~~at the school~~~~~~

Nobody's pov.

Maka and soul finally made it up those stairs...

Maka: just deal with it.

Soul: why are you so di-

Patty: ~hiya maka and soul!~

Black-star: IM YOUR GOD BOW DOWN TO ME YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Tsubaki: get down! You'll get hurt!

Maka: ohlooktherespattyletsgosayhi!

-to the group-

Everyone: (but not maka and soul YET) Hi guys!

Maka&soul: hey

Liz: maka you ok, it looks like your in a deep thought...

Maka: huh oh ya I'm fine l-let's go in I think I heard the bell r-

Liz: don't give me that crap the bell rings in 10 minutes now tell me what's up.

Maka: all that shitty saying "save by the bell" psh my ass. -.- oh nothing Liz. *gives big blackstar smile*

Kidd: spill it maka. You just curse and you never curse.

*everyone thinks for a moment while maka backs out slowly*

everyone: YA!

Soul: get your ass back here and explain it!

Maka: Kidd, lord death gave you permission for the day off for all of us didn't he.

Kidd: oh yes, he wants to know too. Now do you mind telling us why your acting like this.

Maka: *high pitch voice* welllllllllllllll

Black-star: cut the crap and talk.

Corona: I think this is ss-serious cause b-black star is never like this.

((ya he got good to talking to people he's getting better now shh))

Tsubaki: he's right now maka please tell us what wrong we are here for you.

Maka: wellllll

Liz: *glares*

Maka: *changes to normal voice* sorry...but

Soul: *pins maka to the wall right behind her* *growls* can you tell us now?

Tsubaki: SOUL!

Black star: ya dude get it together we all know you want to fuck her but-

Soul: SHUT UP IDIOT!

Kidd: let go of maka so she can talk.

Soul: fine. *lets go*

Maka: *high voice* whatttttt I don't pshh nothin- *runs away*

Everyone: MAKA! *chases behind her*

* * *

What will happen next? Where is maka going? Will they ever find her? When will I repost again? Why the fuck am I asking you this? I know it's a shitty story but guess what? Haters are every where so ya. Byeeeee


	2. The chase

Well I have home work that needed to be done ._. Ok you people probably don't care but as usual I don't own soul eater. *goes in emo corner* let's get into it my penguins! (yes I called you penguins .-. Get used to it I'll call you unicorns too)

* * *

Maka's pov.

I was running so fast that I am so surprised that my legs haven't fallen down yet. God I hear them shouting behind me. I can tell they aren't that far. I hear everyone expect for soul...did he give up? Did he even chase after me? Oh well less people chasing after me. I almost just tripped on a rock ._. . Oh great almost got caught by the rest of the group. I SEE A FOREST! Well since I have no other dam choice. Here goes nothin! Maybe if I'm lucky I can lose them here...

Tsubaki's pov.

We have spent almost 2 hours running to find maka. I hope she's ok.

" GOD DAMMIT WE LOST HER! "

" Clam down black star everything will turn out fine maybe she went back to the a- "

" NO! erm sorry I mean no I can't calm down tsubaki she is like a sister to me and we can all tell something is wrong with her and she won't fucking tell us! "

I started to tear up...

" You are making tsubaki cry you asshole do that one more time and I won't refuse to shoot you with patty!"

" shit sorry tsubaki! Liz ...this might not be a good time or like place to ask since its almost dark and we are near a forest ...but where's soul,kid,and patty.."

Liz's pov.

...oh shit...

" OMG OMG OMG OMG I LOST MY LITTLE SISTER SHE IS PROBABLY IN THE COLD BEING ATTACKED BY A DEATH GANG OMG OMG OMG"

" don't worry Liz we will find them"

" but we lost Kidd...he gets distracted easily! He could be killed right now because of some symmetrical shit!"

" DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD WILL LIGHTEN THE MOOD UP! IM THE GR-"

I hit him with my high heel...I don't even know how I even ran with these...

" well he did deserve it ..."

" let's just go to the mansion and figure out a plan to find the four idiots that we lost just to find on of them."

" your calm all of a sudden..."

" I'm panicking inside tsubaki ...do you really want me to show it to you?"

" Yea let's just go grab black star from the legs-"

Back to maka's pov.

The sun is setting...well I can't go back to the apartment since they might be there...OH I can use that shelter it's not that far...

Soul's pov.

Well, I ran with the group for like 5 min till I had a cool idea to go the short cut. What? Well since I'm a cool guy I should go the other way.

It's getting dark and like 5 minutes ago maka almost tripped over a pebble...hahaha well I shouldn't be laughing since I fell then rolled down a street or tw- what why the hell am I telling you this...thank god no one was around when that happened it was very uncool. What you can't blame a guy for falling if he is chasing after his meister.

She is running somewhere ...dam she is going to have a lot of explaining to do!

She entered this kind of wooden ...old yet kind of cool, small, abandoned cabin. What the hell is she doing...

Maka's pov.

Well I entered the cabin but I heard foot steps behind me...I choose to just continue on what I'm doing.

What...I feel something heavy on my head...I'm sinking into darkness...but I can tell it won't be for long.

Soul's pov.

IM SUCH AN IDIOT!

What have I done...ya I can hear lord death and spirt laughing now! Shitshitshitshitshit.

Ya I just knocked out my partner with a piece of wood...

It won't knock her out forever...right?!

I just want her to be knocked out for like 5 min or more for my plan, don't worry it isn't bad.

* * *

Ok I wrote this in less than a hour today. Sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff like grammar and bahbahbahbah. It sucks I know but there at least you have something to look at till next time penguins. What will happen next? What is soul going to do? Where the hell is patty and Kidd? oh ya and (MakaEvansIsAwesome) is this what you mean? Till next time my penguins byeeeee!


	3. What?

Well hello there! I'm your host lol nah I'm just the weird ass child. Ok well let's see...MakaEvansIsAwesome your well awesome xD. Ok so you people probably think I'm whack since I made soul look like a sicko freak. Well we shall see what happens muhahahahahhahahahha! Ok no just no

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater as you can tell...:/

* * *

Maka's pov.

Huh? Light is shining though the windows...oh wait I'm in the shelter right. Wait- why are my wrist tied to a chair and my ankles too...well crap what happened?

"I see your up" *grins* (you can probably tell who that is)

"soul? soul what happened and get me outta here."

"oh but maka you the one that came here dont your remember?"

"stop grinning like a jackass and wai- YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED ME OUT!"

" took you long enough now as you can see I tied you up because you were running away from the gang. You wanna tell me why?"

" why should I tell you"

" maka listen-"

" no you listen I have to go somewhere tonight and I have no time for bullshit"

" please daring, you are a pretty big waste of my time but since I have you here, tell me why the fuck your acting this way!"

" psh make me"

" didn't you say you had somewhere to go tonight? Well guess what your not going sweetheart"

" you can't keep me as fucking prisoner!"

" THEN ANSWER THE DAM QUESTION!"

" FINE I RAN AWAY FROM YOU PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU KEPT ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND I DIDN'T WANNA GIVE YOU THE ANSWER!"

" WHY DIDNT YOU WANNA ANSWER THEM!?"

" BECAUSE SOMETIMES THE DAM TRUTH HURTS!"

" I FUCKING KNOW THAT! WHEN I TIED YOU UP GUESS WHAT I FOUND THIS! *raises Maka's arms up*"

"..."

" maka why?"

" Do you really wanna know why?"

*nods*

" it's because of everyone there. Including you...you dipshit. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. Yet that took ...a lot of guts to say right now. You always call me "fat ankles" or " bookworm", "tiny-tits". Do u even think for a second of how much it hurts to hear that?! Sure I shouldn't give a dam but like UGGHHH!"

"...maka..."

" comparing my boobs to tsubakis or pattys, have you ever heard of bandanging? Comparing me to black star strength or-"

"maka."

" you don't get how much everyday you feel useless like a piece of shi-"

"MAKA! Ok listen I only tease u because I love you too! I don't give a dam if u have big boobs or as strong as black star because you are beautiful and perfect in my eyes! you aren't fucking useless the only reason I'm living right now is because of you! You are my fucking reason. I didn't think you'd take it seriously. Sorry"

" well guess what. Damage to me is done. what's done is done. But I do accept your apology...thanks."

"I still have questions unanswered."

" well before u ask anymore questions, I'll ask you one question myself.

You know that my dad is a scythe, so that makes me one too."

" ya s- *eyes widen*"

" peace! *jumps out window*"

" MAKA DON'T FORGET THAT IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALWAYS!"

Mean while with the gang...

Normal pov.

"KID PATTY! THERE YOU ARE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR EVERYWHERE!"

"oh hello liz I was just fixing the painting store across the street from death ave."

" you mean...YOU FUCKING STOPED TO FIX SOME SHITY STORE!?"

"yes but don't worry I had your sister with me...well for 8 minutes than she went to the zoo.."

"WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO YOU!"

" Well don't worry now the paint store is perfectly symmetrical now."

"...what...about...PATTY YOU JERK!"

"lalalaalaaalaalalaa~ don't worry sissy I'm fine!"

" YAHOO YOUR GOD HAS AWOKEN AND IS MORE GODLY THEN EVER!''

"Black star! Your finally awake!"

" umm hi ...tsubaki...look I'm sorry about...uh making you cry..."

"don't worry its ok-"

"no it's not ok look I'm sorry but when Liz knocked me out cold it made me realize something...I love you tsubaki, do you wanna go on a date with me...?"

" Yes black star tha would be lovely."

" well thats adorable..."

Everyone- "corona!"

" yep thats me...where's soul and maka? You haven't found them yet?"

" that is what I was going to say so first we get kid and patty clean, then we get some rest back at the mansion sounds good?"

" sounds cool!"

* * *

Ok ya it stucks um I was going to post this last night but I need ma sleep people! What shall happen next!? Where are maka and soul going? What is the gangs plan? Dun dun dunnnn ok ok keep the reviews coming and till next time!


End file.
